1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to image stabilizing technologies, and particularly, to image capturing devices with a shake compensation.
2. Description of Related Art
An image capturing device typically includes an image sensor for converting light into electrical signals. The electrical signals can be processed to form images. If the image capturing device experiences vibration or movement during image capturing, the image sensor is likely to form blurred images.
Therefore, an image capturing device, which can overcome the above mentioned problems, is desired.